ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Zelda: Song of Nature
''The Legend of Zelda: Song of Nature ''is an American action-adventure comic book series that is based on the Nintendo game series of the same name. The comic takes place in a separate universe from the main series, though it does share the basic elements of it, such as the reincarnated lineage of heroes. Characters Main *'Link' - the main protagonist of the comic who is a bard that sings songs all across Hyrule. Unbeknownst to him, he is the reincarnation of the fabled "hero in green". *'Rayva '- a companion fairy of Link's who acts like she doesn't like him but secretly considers him her best friend. *'Princess Zelda' - the princess of Hyrule who is next in line to be queen. She is fond of sneaking out a night under the alias "Sheik". Recurring *'Impa' - Zelda's bodyguard and the head of the royal guard who is an incredibly fierce warrior. *'King Bosphoramus' - the king of Hyrule and Zelda's father. **'Kaepora Gaebora' - an incredibly wise owl who assists the king. *'Queen Philmoria '- the queen of Hyrule and Zelda's mother. *'Father Revory '- the high priest of Hyrule who people come to for spiritual advice. *'Julius Oldman '- a very old man in a red robe who knows more than he lets on. *'Dampé' - an unintelligent gravedigger who oddly enjoys his job. *'Skull Kid' - a race of child-like spirits who are tricksters and enjoy pranks. *'Happy Mask Salesman '- a man with an obsession with masks who appears very joyful but can be quite terrifying. *'Taanakatoa '- the leader of the race known as the Gerudo who is a fierce warrior. *'Bhumhum' - the king of the Gorons who is quite the glutton and enjoys bashing things. *'Phaffarious' - the prince of the Zora and the ambassador of the Zora royal family. *'Aceae '- the leader of the Deku Scrubs who, despite her size, is known for having a temper. *'Tingle' - a 35-year-old merchant who believes he is a fairy. *'Great Fairy' - an extremely large and powerful fairy who has incredible magical power. Antagonists *'Ganondorf Dragmire '- the only male member of the race known as the Gerudo. He is a feared warrior and rules a good chunk of Hyrule as a Duke. *'Ghirahim' - Ganondorf's bodyguard who many people claim to be a demon due to his amazing skills in combat. *'Dark Link '- a doppelganger of Link's who was created to be his ultimate challenge, representing everything he isn't. *'Vaati '- a Hyrulian mage who is fond of pretty girls and has quite a large ego problem. *'Majora' - a Skull Kid who wears an odd mask and is the self-proclaimed God of Chaos. *'Twinrova' **'Koume '- an old Gerudo who has power over the elemental force of fire and helped raise Ganondorf. **'Kotake' - Koume's twin sister who has power over ice and also helped raise Ganondorf. *'Phantom Ganon' - Ganondorf's own doppelganger that is very mindless, only able to act on base instinct and lacking a voice. *'Gohma' - the queen of the Tektites. *'Bokoblin' - Bokoblins are incredible warriors but are very unintelligent despite this fact. *'Moblin' - a bigger, deadlier, and more animalistic version of Bokoblins. *'Gidbo'- a race of mummy-like beings that are extremely powerful. *'Stalfos '- a lost soul that died in the woods and turned into a wandering skeletal monster. *'Octorok' - an octopus that lives on land and can chew and spit out rocks. *'Tektite '- a rock-like spider creature that mimics a regular rock. *'Wizzrobe '- a wizard that can teleport and wears a plague doctor's mask. *'Darknut '- a large group of faceless soldiers who will follow anyone stronger than them. *'River Zora '- an offshoot of the Zora race that lives in rivers and is very hostile and xenophobic. *'Pols Voice' - what appears to be a rabbit head with feet that has a massive gaping maw that devours everything. *'Bubble '- a flying skull that is bubbled in a shield of fire. Issues *Chapter One - A humble bard known as Link accidentally declares war on a small group of Darknuts who've been terrorizing a small town. *Chapter Two - When Princess Zelda discovers she is now a part of an arranged marriage, she sneaks out in disguise to blow off steam, bumping into Link and his fairy Rayva. *Chapter Three - Link decides to try and find the mysterious person (Zelda) he and Rayva met the other night, concerning Zelda quite a bit. *Chapter Four - Link, now temporarily living in the castle, helps the captain of the royal guard, Impa, take care of a Tektite problem. *Chapter Five - Zelda finally meets her husband to be, who is revealed as Ganondorf. Impa finds out that the Tektite problem was far larger than she expected, attracting the beast Gohma. *Chapter Six - Link gets to prove his worth to Zelda and the royal family when giant spider-beast Gohma attacks the castle. *Chapter Seven - When a farmer accidentally loses his Cuccos Link goes off to find them, not realizing just how xenophobic Cuccos are. * Trivia *Like in other incarnations of the character, Link is left-handed in the series. **To emphasize his status as a mirror image, Dark Link is right-handed. *A promotional image of the comic was released with the tagline "Mock Turtle". The Mock Turtle tagline is a reference to the fact most Zelda games are codenamed after Alice in Wonderland characters.